haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Food Becomes Muscle
と |Meshi to Kinniku}} is the three hundred and sixty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 46th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Everyone on Karasuno discusses their loss and the journey that it took to reach this point. The team gets dinner. There is a quick fast-forward to March, and the third years graduate. Another skip forward, and years have gone by, with the story entering a new arc in a new location: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Plot As they leave the court, everyone on Karasuno is unusually calm about the end of their journey at the Spring Interhigh. Nishinoya tells Asahi that he isn't beating himself up about the fact that he was unable to receive the last spike. Daichi praises Tsukishima's blocking for being one of the reasons Karasuno made it this far. Tsukishima's mind is occupied, as he is already thinking about reviewing the recording of the game to improve. Daichi tells the team that they have all grown immensely, and they should be proud for having made it this far with their inexperienced team. Kageyama, however, interjects that he wishes he could've taken this team even further. Sugawara, tearing up, proclaims that if Kageyama feels that way about his team now, then he will feel the same way about any team he is a part of in the future. Finally, Daichi thanks Takeda for being their advisor this year, as they wouldn't have secured all those practice matches or gotten Coach Ukai to join them if not for Takeda's help. Takeda tells them that he is proud of how far they made it, and that this loss is not a sign of weakness, but a symbol of hope that they will all be able to accomplish great things in the future. With that in mind, the team heads off to go eat. Coach Ukai brings a tray of food to Hinata, who is lying in bed. He tells Hinata that the lesson he should learn from today is not that he should've pushed himself even further past his limits today, but that he should work to slowly raise those limits over time, which begins with eating good food to build strong muscle. The team eats with a subdued but cheerful atmosphere, while Hinata begins to tear up again at his first bite of food. Two months later, it is March. The younger players tearfully bid goodbye to Shimizu, Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi, who are graduating, thanking them for everything they have done. The third years simply smile and wave. Time goes by...suddenly, years have passed! A lone figure on a food delivery bike cycles down a beachside path in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Appearances *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tobio Kageyama *Asahi Azumane *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Kei Tsukishima *Kiyoko Shimizu *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Kōshi Sugawara *Shōyō Hinata *Hitoka Yachi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *This chapter marks the first time Haikyuu underwent a major timeskip since the first chapter. In fact, there were two major timeskips in this chapter: One to skip to the third years' graduation, and another to skip multiple years into the future, bringing the story to an entirely different continent. *This chapter also marks the final time the original Karasuno team is shown together, outside of flashbacks. No named characters outside of the Karasuno volleyball club appeared in this chapter. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc